Lying with his eyes
by Queued-for-deletion
Summary: Life is just unfair for Sora, his family hates him, and even his own brother wants to see him dead. So he's living on his own with his boyfriend, Riku, and just when he thinks he can relax, Demyx pays him a visit. Disclaimer: don't own anything but plot.


Okay, I realize this may be a bit harsh for some, which is why it's M for mother-fucking-mature. **WARNING!!!**Non-con SoraxDemyx (Or if you see it this way, very dubious consent.), mentioned Soriku, hints of past abuse, **RAPE**(I can' stress this enough), thoughts of suicide, mentally unstable Demyx, blood(the kind that comes along with rape, and nothing more). I can't think of any more warning.

* * *

I slowly drifted from the sandy shores of my phantasmagorical reverie into the dated state of consciousness that plagued me during most of my life. I batted the wispy edges of sleep away, stretching my limbs before yawning my body into full awareness. It was the muddled noises, the far-off hushed whispers that I may or may not've been imagining in my state between semi-awakedness and fully aware of my movements an actions. The whispers grew as I sat fully erect in my bed, expecting a familiar face, Riku, maybe even Roxas but the electric green eyes that locked with mine sent sparks of fear down my spine.

"D-Demyx? What are you doing here?" I asked as his crooked smile grew tenfold. He sauntered over to me, with two jet black scarves in his hands, and shushed my worried lips with a gloved finger.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. I'm gonna make you feel so good, you'll be feeling me in your skin for weeks." He breathed on my cheek before pressing one gloved hand on my bony shoulder, coaxing me into a more vulnerable position.

"D-Demyx, stop—what are you doing?" I barely put up a fight; I was more distracted by the skilled tongue working my neck over, leaving trails of hot affection and even hotter mark behind.

"Shh…Just relax, Sora." He whispered as he swung one leg over my body, shimmying up so he was straddling my chest before gripping both wrists tightly in each hand. I snapped out of my stupor, wriggling and writhing under his hands but it was no use, he had a good thirty pounds and five inches on me.

So he knotted my wrists together above my head, securing them to my headboard before inching back down my body. I felt the bile rise in my throat as he gaped over my body hungrily, fingers smudging his lust into every inch of naked skin he could find. He bit his lips once he got sight of his prize, and trailed soft lines through the thin fabric before diving underneath each leg of my careworn boxers.

"Demyx, stop—" He glanced at my face before drinking in the worry that leaked from it, moaning low in his throat as my distress sent pulses of lust through his body. He grabbed hold of me, sending a fierce blush to my cheeks and the first signs of arousal down below my hips.

"God, you want this so bad, don't you?" he whispered in awe as his hard, almost too hard strokes sent wave after wave of disgust through my body as the blood drained from my cheeks and went south to further humiliate me.

I pleaded with my eyes, not trusting my mouth at this point, and he merely gazed at me, his bright green eyes now glassy and glazed over with lust. He tugged the ragged material down my hips, leaving me stark naked and on display for his sick desires.

"Demyxd-don't, please…" I barely choked out above a whisper as realization took the form of tears that came without warning, stripping my fear down my cheeks. He bit his lip, reaching a shy hand down to palm himself as he crawled up the bed to examine my apprehension up close.

"God you're so beautiful when you cry, Sora." He mumbled under his breath as he kissed my tears away, which only brought more, which in turn only made him harder. He pulled back to stare at his handiwork, at the knot he tied my hands in, at the fear he instilled in my face, at the terror that vibrated beneath my skin as I willed myself not to let him inside my mind.

He moved back down my body, dragging a heavy hand along my sharp hip bones before splaying his fingers over my hip, trailing them down until he reached what he was after. I twitched in my restraints and cursed under my breath as he close his fingers around me, tugging and pulling away my sanity, my logic, anything that kept me from enjoying this, until I was achingly hard in his grip and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Please don't do this, please don't, Dem." I pleaded, begged but he tightened his grip on me, making me groan in the wrongest kind of pleasure before he bent down to lap at the pearly white droplets leaking out of me, making me bite my lip to keep the moan from dribbling out.

"Don't? Something tells me you want this _bad_Sora, this something in my hand makes me think you want me to fuck you." I shook my head, wriggling to get out of his grip but he held my hips down hard enough to bruise before he grabbed the other discarded scarf, slipping it around my mouth and back again, tying the knot on my mouth, keeping me effectively silent for the time being.

I whined, trying to worm out of his too tight knots, but he kept me in place, thumbs pressing my hip bones sharply before he drunk me in one more time.

I tried not to let the tears blur my vision, but they kept coming and coming, until dabbed them away with a tissue, planting a soft kiss to both cheeks before sitting back on his knees, unzipping his jeans and pulling his dribbling cock out. I shuddered as he leant back over and molded his kisses into my neck while his hands were busy grabbing my knees and pushing them as far away from each other as they could go.

I felt sick, worse than when my parents turned their back on me, worse than when people who didn't even know me started to judge me, worse than when my own brother choked me, broke my ribs and shoved me down the stairs once he knew about _me_; nothing measured up to the first violent push, the first scream that ripped from my throat and died in the scarf, the first twisted throb of pleasure that ripped through my body as he leaned in closer, the first time in years that I wanted to kill myself.

He pushed harder, eyes darkened with lust and lips red from teeth worrying their way in, and he just kept pushing, harder, faster, until he grazed that spot that made me forget just who he was, what he was doing to me and how wrong it was that I wanted him to keep going.

I moaned, unable to control my body anymore as he hit it again and again, with every thrust, and god help me, it was better than anything Riku ever gave me. I whined high in my throat as I got closer, and his grip on my knees fell to my hips as he thrust harder, hard enough to bleed, and everything just fell into place.

It was only a matter of time until he and I both came crashing down over the edge of twisted pleasure, lucky for him I came first, striping my chest with unabashed, unadulterated lust. He whined softly in his throat as he trailed the wetness off my chest and into his mouth, leaning down to lick every drop up, which only served to bring me down faster. He ripped the scarf from my mouth and smashed our lips together as his hips stuttered against me, and the deed was completed.

I sobbed harder than before, loud enough for him to silence me with a hand as he pulled out, giving me a glimpse of his bloodied and softening cock, and I felt the bile rise again. He untied my hands and I barely made it out of bed before lurching forward, emptying anything and everything in my stomach to appease the rotten feeling that seeped into my bones.

I collapsed on the floor just inches away from my mess and before I could move the pain had begun to flare up my spine as a constant reminder that he was there, _inside_ me, and I had wanted him there.

"God you're so fucking beautiful, Sora. Just look at you, I bet you can't even move, can you?" he moaned, cleaning himself off before tucking himself back into his pants. He stroked a naked hand down my back in a gesture that normally would soothe me. I coughed up more vomit, and choked on my sobs which only served to amuse him.

"Sleep tight, princess." He whispered in my ear, licking a stripe up my cheek and brushing the hair out of my face before I drifted back into the murky depths of sleep that always held better things for me than the living, conscious world.


End file.
